


Mildly Irritated Sex

by Yoshishisha



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Dom Tina Goldstein, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, POV Tina Goldstein, Slight Edgeplay, Sub Newt Scamander, Trans Female Character, Trans Tina Goldstein, more like mildly irritated sex because i can't do angry properly sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha
Summary: Newt has been reckless in a raid again, and Tina decides to punish him for it
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Mildly Irritated Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BananaChef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/gifts).



> Written for the Fantastic Kinks and Where to Find Them event, as a gift for @bananachefuwu on twitter! The prompt was "Tina's angry at Newt and so they end up having sex". While I did manage to make Tina angry, she didn't hold to that anger for very long XD I hope you enjoy this!

“Newt did what??”

Tina looks at her still smiling sister, trying to process what she’s just been told. 

“Oh, don’t worry Teenie. The boys said everything turned out fine, didn’t you?” Queenie turns to the aurors who’ve accompanied Newt on their mission to seek their confirmation.

“Yeah, I mean he barely even got grazed by spellfire despite bodily throwing himself in front of the creature,” Dawson confirms, the admiration all too audible in his tone. It’s grating, especially since Tina can all too easily picture the scene and it is absolutely not what she wants to hear. 

She knows Newt after all; she chose him for his many qualities and with full knowledge of his faults. She’s been witness too many times to Newt interjecting himself between a spell and anything he deemed worthy of his protection. Often, he didn’t even bother putting a shield up, and Tina had become all too used to watching his back in moments when his focus is on something else. 

She doesn’t mind it, but she does wish Newt took better care of himself. Especially since she has the nagging thought that Newt will not breathe a word of the situation to her.

* * *

Tina is dismayed, but not surprised, to find out her hunch is right. She’s not even particularly subtle in her search for answers as she shares a meal with Newt that evening. 

“Did anything happen today?” she asks around a bite of potatoes. She doesn’t bother covering her mouth, all too used to the way Queenie takes pride in making her forget her manners, and knowing that Newt isn’t looking at her either way.

“I accompanied a squad in taking down a den of smugglers,” he answers, quickly glancing her way before looking down at his plate again. “Vile people they were, there were feathers and shells strewn all over the place, but I don’t think they had time to run away with anything. The cages were still closed after all, and we found-”

Despite herself, and despite her annoyance at the way her husband is avoiding the subject, Tina feels a fond smile grow on her lips. It took some time for Newt to become comfortable enough to simply let his thoughts out like that. Tina can’t feel anything but fond when she sees the way he becomes animated as he speaks, trusting that she asked because she truly is interested, and all too happy to let her know about every single detail. 

He deftly avoids any mention of putting himself in danger though, and Tina feels her mood drop again at the realisation. 

“And you?” she asks when Newt mentions that Peterson took a nasty spell to the shoulder and will need some time to recover. 

“Oh, no, they didn’t let me anywhere close to the action.” Newt doesn’t even stumble, the bastard, and that is how Tina knows he’s definitely consciously avoiding the subject. She knows he’s not lying, but she definitely notices that he didn’t say he didn’t throw himself into the action either.

Tina finishes her plate in silence, trying to remain calm as she ponders how to approach the situation. “That’s not what I heard,” she says at last.

Her back is turned to Newt because she’s rinsing her dish, but she still feels an undercurrent of tension that indicates he’s paying attention. He doesn’t bother trying to lie now that she’s indicated she knows the truth however, and when Tina turns around, his expression is fixed into one she recognizes as him gearing up for an argument.

Tina would like to say she doesn’t crowd Newt against the wall on purpose, but that would be a lie. After all, it would definitely imply a level of obliviousness she doesn’t have to say she doesn’t notice them moving from the kitchen to the living room as she berates Newt. He interrupts her a few times, loudly voicing his protests and defending his thoughtless actions. He mostly lets her say her piece though, and Tina would like to believe it’s out of respect for her and proof that he's paying attention to her complaints. His eyes seem glued to her lips however. Although the action itself isn’t unusual, considering Newt’s dislike of eye contact, this time the gaze feels intent in a way it usually isn’t. 

No matter what she’s saying, Tina feels like Newt isn’t actually paying attention to a single word that comes out of her mouth. His eyes seem fixed on it, but there’s not a shred of attention from them and she raises her arms in dismay. 

“Newton Scamander, are you even listening to me?”

Touch has always worked to reach Newt when words can’t, but this time Tina doesn’t feel like being nice, so she tugs sharply at the growing length of hair at the nape of his neck to bring him back to the present. 

The moan that leaves his mouth startles them both, and Tina looks at Newt’s eyes to find the same surprise she feels reflected there. She tries to hold on to her anger, or rather her irritation as she doesn’t think she can find it within herself to be truly angry at Newt. She feels her fist tighten into Newt’s hair again though, knuckles brushing against the warm skin of his neck, and another sound escapes his mouth. The sound makes something warm curl in the pit of Tina’s stomach and she shifts slightly to try and abate it. 

She doesn’t let go however, keeps staring at her husband and she knows he notices it. 

He flushes ever so slightly more, and opens his mouth. “I had to do it,” he says hurriedly, voice hushed as though loathe to break the tension between them. Tina can’t stop staring at his lips, at the way they move and she can feel the slight tingle of breath against her face as he speaks. “They were going to kill them and-”

“And you couldn’t let it happen, yes, I know, but that doesn’t mean you have to throw yourself-”

“I put up a shield! I’ve done this thousands of times Tina, and-”

She doesn’t exactly notice their faces getting closer. They just keep hissing at each other, Tina muttering admonishments while Newt throws back justifications. Tina only pays attention to their closeness when Newt licks his lips, and her gaze wanders down to watch the motion. Her tongue might be copying him or it might not, but in the end it doesn’t matter. 

They’re so close that a simple shift of the head is enough for Tina to close the distance between their mouths and all too soon her lips are on his.

Newt moans into her mouth when she moves her hand upward to be able to grip longer strands of hair. His hands are hovering near her sides in a way Tina has become very familiar with. It makes her laugh into the kiss a little, and this seems to be the signal for Newt to grip her waist. All this time, and he’s still unsure when it comes to touching her. It would be endearing if she wasn’t still irritated about his constant disregard for his own health. 

Newt’s assertiveness doesn’t stop there this time, and Tina thinks he must also still be the slightest bit irritated by their argument. Stepping forward, he makes her back away until her knees his the back of the living room couch. Their lips don’t part but for the moments needed for them to keep breathing, and Tina bites Newt’s lower lip, hoping he feels the sting. A strangled whine rewards her, and Newt stops his feet, only pressing harder into the kiss to hunt for that sensation again. 

Tina takes advantage of his distraction to whirl them sideway, making Newt stumble onto the couch. It’s easy then to climb into his lap and keep kissing him, harder and harder until he begs her to stop.

With a movement of her wand, the damnable buttons of her shirt are open, and she crowds close to Newt as she shrugs it off her shoulders. She revels in the way his eyes widen at the sight of her chest, adorned by a bra she knows he hasn’t seen her wear. It’s lacy blue and decorated in a way that hugs the curve of her breast and highlight her nipples. Thin straps of fabric crisscross under it and Tina sees Newt’s gaze watch them disappear under the hem of her pants. 

The slow burning heat that has arisen in the middle of their kissing only feels hotter now that the cool skin of Newt’s hands rests directly on the flushed skin of her waist. 

“This is new,” he says matter-of-factly, but his voice is no louder than a hushed whisper, and it prompts Tina to lean closer until her nose is resting against his throat. She breathes in deeply, and likes to imagine she can smell his nervousness and anticipation. 

“I was planning something special you know,” she says just as quietly. She wasn’t not really, but this is one of the little white lies that will make the anticipation better in the long run so she doesn’t feel too guilty about it. “I was going to let you eat me out if you hadn’t been so reckless, but-”

Newt makes a sound of protest, but Tina shrugs as she backs off, putting her hands over Newt’s own to remove them from her waist. The look in his eyes is both hungry and eager in its nervousness which makes her want to be the slightest bit mean. She feels like that a lot around Newt, she’s noticed. He makes it so easy, she thinks as she explores the line of his jaw with her knuckles and watches him tilt his head to give her better access. She’s not quite sure which one of them enjoys it the most in the end, but she’s glad neither of them wants it to stop.

A simple thought accompanied by a twirl of the wand she still holds in her hand is enough for Tina to spell Newt’s clothing open even as she ties his hands up above his head. He inhales sharply, his eyes widening as he lets her push him down onto the couch until he’s fully reclined. His abs are tense, and they’re trembling faintly under Tina’s hand as she watches him swallow drily. 

“Tina,” he says softly, and Tina could get addicted to the way he says her name. Newt is obviously aware of it, for he says it again, this time raising his chin as though begging for a kiss. “Tina, please…”

She leans down to kiss him, knowing that she’ll eventually cave if she lets him go on like that for much longer. It helps a little though not that much, as Newt makes sure to suck her tongue into his mouth, playing with it as though mimicking the motions he’d do over her cock if she let him. The man does love putting his mouth on her after all, and knows how good he is at it.

Tina retreats with a gentle swat at his chest, settling until she’s comfortably seated across his hips. “You know I’m not giving you what you want.” She lets her nails drag across his chest, delighting in the red lines they leave in their wake. “Not until you feel properly sorry about it.”

She knows the answer she’s going to get and Newt doesn’t disappoint. “I did the right thing!” He insists stubbornly, though he doesn’t try to move from his position, good boy that he is. “I’m not about to feel sorry about that.”

Tina lets out an explosive sigh, digging her nails in Newt’s sternum until he moans and begins to squirm under her. “That’s not- I know that! I just want you to consider that maybe there are things other than yourself that can be thrown in the way of a spell sometimes.” She shakes her head a little and closes her eyes, feeling an impish smile grow on her face. “But we’ll see how you feel about that in a little while.”

He frowns at her, and his mouth sets in that particular curl that means he’s going to be stubborn. Tina doesn’t mind, she thinks as she presses her hands firmly over his trembling abs. After all, the anticipation is even better with the satisfaction of seeing that expression slide off his face. Tina shifts back until she’s sat neatly across Newt’s knees and keeps her gaze on his as she slides down slowly. Newt isn’t very talkative in moments like these. Like with his creatures, she imagines, he prefers to remain silent as he gives her his undivided attention. His eyes are dark as she leans forward in a sinuous motion. She can barely see his irises, what with the way his pupils have expanded. Her chest rubs against Newt’s thighs, then she stretches further to tease him even more. She grabs his upper thighs, constrained as they are by the fabric of his pants, and she neatly dodges his crotch right as she’s about to touch it, raising herself on her hands to begin crawling over his upper body.

His hands might be restrained, but the rest of him isn’t and Newt makes it all too clear when he bucks his hips sharply, nearly unbalancing Tina. He answers her admonishing glare with shy smirk. The two words shouldn’t even coexist, but Newt somehow makes it work.

“You never said I couldn’t move,” he points out. 

His hips are still shifting despite the fact that Tina is now sitting heavily across them, and she feels his hardening cock against her own through the seams of her pants. With a huffy sighs, she leans down to bite his lip. 

“Keep taking advantage of it, and I’ll make sure you really can’t move,” she threatens. 

Newt knows her too well to even pretend to believe her, and he just licks over his bruised lip, chasing Tina’s tongue with his own. She’s still peeved enough to lean back out of reach, and their position keeps him from following. He still raises his head though, baring his neck as though trying to tempt her to come back down for a bite. It’s working, Tina is ashamed to notice, and she wonders how many other unused tricks like that Newt has in his sleeve.

She answers the unspoken invitation and bites hard on the junction between Newt’s neck and his shoulder. Newt’s gasp is like music to her ear, and the muscles tense under her teeth, which only makes it more fun to play with. She worries at the skin until she sees the beginning of a bruise forming, which isn’t that long all things considered. 

“You bruise like a peach,” she points out, and Newt’s gaze as he looks back at her this time is hazy, like he’s still overwhelmed by the sensations. 

Her latest mark finished, Tina leans back to admire her work. Newt is beautiful like this, gaze hazy and shuddering like he’s going through the aftershock of an orgasm even though the exact opposite is happening. A glance down his body reveals something tenting Newt’s pants. When Tina unfastens them with a sly smile, Newt’s cock pulls free, still standing proud despite Tina having deliberately ignored it. Its tip looks nearly painful where it peeks from the hem of Newt’s open pants and she wonders if he would shout if she decided to press it between her lips right now.

“Tina,” Newt says, and his voice is breathy, almost a whisper. It’s like he can’t find the energy to be louder, and that coupled with the sheen of sweat covering his body only makes Tina more aroused. Newt strains toward Tina in what is an obvious desire to be touched, but she’s proud to see that he doesn’t leave the couch. She brings a finger to his lips as a reward, and Newt sucks it greedily, like he’s trying to show her how good he is. It goes straight to Tina’s still soft cock, as she can imagine all too well Newt’s mouth working over it in exactly the same way. She hasn’t forgotten how this started however, and Newt’s talented mouth is not about to make her forget either. 

“Do you remember why I’m doing this?” she asks, voice gentle as she uses her free hand to brush the damp hair sticking to his forehead. 

Newt doesn’t answer right away, so Tina pulls her finger out of his mouth and watches him follow the digit with his eyes as she sticks it between her lips. It doesn’t taste like much of anything, just like Newt’s mouth, but she like to imagine she can still feel the phantom motions of his tongue as she plays with her own.

“They needed my help,” Newt protests weakly, but still as stubbornly as ever. Tina didn’t expect him to change that answer - it would be nothing but a flat out lie if he pretended he shouldn’t have helped the creature and Tina knows it - but she still sighs and stares at him. He looks puzzled for a moment, but Tina can see the cogs working behind those beautiful eyes of his and she stops touching him for a moment, hoping to let him focus easier. 

“Please,” he begs immediately again, and Tina put her hand back where it was on his forehead, seeing as it’s had the opposite effect. He breathes deeply for a few moments, lulled by Tina’s caresses, and for a moment she almost thinks he’s gone to sleep.

“I’ll be more… careful next time,” he says, voice raising at the end like a question. Tina offers him an encouraging smile when he opens his eyes and looks her way. “Maybe I’ll even use that new shield charm you showed me.”

He grins back and Tina has to kiss him again. “Good puppy,” she whispers the endearment against his lips and is immediately rewarded by the way his entire body seems to relax against hers. He nearly falls off the couch in his urge to be closer to her, and Tina chuckles as she presses against him to keep him on it.

“I think that deserves a reward now, don’t you?” 

This time, Newt doesn’t speak, but he lets her pull away and watches Tina intently as she removes her trousers. She doesn’t go particularly slowly, but she sees Newt watch her hungrily as she steps out of one leg, then the next and the entirety of her underwear is revealed. 

She can’t track his gaze well enough to know whether he’s watching the ways her sheer thigh-high socks cling to her upper thighs, or if he’s more focused on the lace garter belt holding them up. His stunned silence is very flattering either way, and Tina gives him a twirl to better show off her ensemble.

She hears a sharp intake of breath, and he’s sucking his lower lip into his mouth when she faces him again. Tina follows his gaze to her crotch, where her soft cock is peeking out of a narrow slit in her panties made just for that purpose. She tugs on it a few times and grins when Newt licks his lips, almost entranced. 

“Only good husbands get to taste their wife’s cock,” she tells him. Newt’s expression immediately grows affronted and he looks moments away from protesting, so Tina doesn’t leave him time to. “Now, let’s take care of that poor forgotten thing, alright?”

Tina punctuates her words with a fleeting touch over Newt’s cock and is nearly as surprised as he is by his reaction. Newt’s entire body tenses like a strung bow, and she thinks that he’s going to come for a moment.

She briefly wonders whether she should make Newt come from her hand alone. He certainly seems pent up enough for it to be a possibility, and when Tina tightens her hold a little, Newt whines in a way that makes Tina want to torture him some more. She can’t help but moan and shift in place a little, which immediately brings Newt’s attention back to her. That means he’s looking her in the eyes as she climbs back up on the couch to straddle his knees. It means he can’t look away from her as Tina speeds up her strokes on his cock, as she grazes her nails under its head in that way that makes him pull away and press closer at the same time. It means that their gazes are locked as Newt whispers her name like a mantra, as though seeking absolution.

The sight of Newt orgasming is still as impressive as ever despite the countless times they’ve done this . Tina remembers her reaction the first time she edged him, when Newt orgasmed so hard he hit his head and passed out for a few heart-stopping moments. It was long enough for Tina to ponder the wisdom of calling for help in case he didn’t wake up, but must have only lasted a few seconds in hindsight. 

This time, Tina is free from the distraction of chasing her own orgasm and clear headed enough to enjoy the whole process with full knowledge of what’s coming. She keeps her eyes open and is glad to find Newt’s gaze focused on her despite the increasing amount of blinking he’s doing and his labored breathing. He’s chanting her name like the incantation to a new spell he’s discovered, back arched in an attempt to get closer to her since his hands are still bound to the couch. It isn’t Newt’s face that announces the arrival of his orgasm however. It’s the way Tina first feels her husband’s muscles tense under the hands she’s using to support her weight, and she watches greedily as his neck tenses next, throwing his head back with a drawn out moan that only tangentially sounds like her name. 

He doesn’t hit anything this time, much to Tina’s amusement, and she slows her pace gradually until her hand is simply resting on Newt’s cock, letting it pulse and deflate under her fingers. She feels her own arousal ebb and a slow calm engulf her. She lets it happen, not feeling up to playing with her cock today as she waits for Newt to regain the power of higher thoughts.

“I knew positive reinforcement was a good tactic to use on you,” Tina says after a few moments as she cancels the spell binding Newt’s hands. She giggles at the sleepy glare Newt is sending her and lays down over him to kiss him. “You see how much I listen to you, dear?”

He sighs, but kisses her back with a fond smile. “Positive reinforcement is supposed to reinforce behaviour you want to see, you know?” His voice is sleepy, and Tina would bet he could fall asleep right this instant if they weren’t still talking. “It’s like you want me to get in danger again.”

Tina swats his cheek gently in retaliation, but leans down he pulls her into a kiss again. “Just go to sleep little lizard. Or next time I’ll gag you if you keep talking back.”

The smile on his face does nothing to convince her that this is an actual deterrent, but he does close his eyes and stop talking so Tina’ll consider this a victory. She closes her eyes soon after and ducks her head between a couch cushion and Newt’s cheek to be more comfortable. They’ll deal with the cleanup later.


End file.
